fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dry Bones Party 8
Dry Bones Party 8 is the eighth installment in the Dry Bones Party series, and the first title in the series to be released for the Wii. It came out on October 3, 2006 for Japan, October 24, 2006 for Europe, November 17, 2006 for Australia, and December 1, 2006 for America. It came out seven months before Mario Party 8 even came out. Dry Bones Party 8 is followed by Dry Bones Party DS in early 2007, and Dry Bones Party 9 in June 2012. Like previous Dry Bones Party titles, Dry Bones Party 8 was developed and published by LarryKoopa102 Inc.. In contrast to Mario Party 8, Dry Bones Party 8 received more positive reviews, with critics voicing approval of its single-player gameplay and its ability to use other controllers like the Gamecube controller. Gameplay This game starts off when a ringmaster named MC Ballyhoo and his hat named Big Top host the invites Dry Bones and the rest of the Koopa Troop to the Star Carnival without inviting Mario and his minions. This makes Mario furious, causing him to come up with a diabolical plan to steal the spotlight of the Koopa Troop. Ballyhoo promises the winner of the Star Battle to get a century supply of Candy. After the player wins the fifth battle, Ballyhoo not only gives the Candy, but the Star Rod too. However, Mario in his Mario Car steals the Star Rod and takes it to his new board, Mario's Warped Lunar Space Station. After the player defeats one of Mario's two minions (who are also unlockable characters), which is either the fully-repaired Baby Peach or the new Baby Mario, the player challenges Mario into a fight. After the player defeats Mario, he falls into a a purple demon-like dog called the Purple Frenzy and the character returns the Star Rod. After that, the unlockable character is now playable and hypnotized. Characters Dry Bones Party 8 includes six new characters: Fake Item Box, Item Box, Blue Spiny Shell, Mega Mushroom, Thunder Cloud, and POW Block. Dry Bones Artwork - Mario Party 7.png|Dry Bones|link=Dry Bones 600px-Blooper.PNG|Blooper|link=Blooper Paratroopa - New Super Mario Bros.png|Paratroopa|link=Koopa Paratroopa Hammer Bro. - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Hammer Bro.|link=Hammer Bro. Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fake Item Box (New)|link=Fake Item Box Item Box Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Item Box (New)|link=Item Box POW.png|POW Block (New)|link=POW Block Mega Mushroom Artwork - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Mega Mushroom (New)|link=Mega Mushroom Thunder Cloud.png|Thunder Cloud (New)|link=Thunder Cloud Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blue Spiny Shell (New)|link=Blue Spiny Shell Red Shell.png|Red Shell|link=Red Shell Green Shell.png|Green Shell|link=Green Shell Miss P - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Miss P|link=Miss P (Lakithunder Version) Miss D - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Miss D|link=Miss D (Lakithunder Version) Pink Boo - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Red Boo|link=Red Boo BooNSKB.png|Boo|link=Boo Boomerang Bro - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Boomerang Bro.|link=Boomerang Bro. Fire Bro - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Fire Bro.|link=Fire Bro. SledgebrosNSMBW.png|Sledge Bro.|link=Sledge Bro. Ice Bro - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Ice Bro.|link=Ice Bro. AzureIceBro.png|Azure Ice Bro.|link=Azure Ice Bro. Blue Dry Bones (Mario Party 8).png Blue Koopa Kid.png Green Dry Bones (Mario Party 8).png Green Koopa Kid.png Red Dry Bones (Mario Party 8).png Red Koopa Kid.png Koopa Kid.png|Koopa Kid|link=Koopa Kid Blue Hammer Bro.png|Blue Hammer Bro.|link=Blue Hammer Bro. GreenBoomerangBro.png|Green Boomerang Bro.|link=Green Boomerang Bro. Pink Fire Bro.png|Pink Fire Bro.|link=Pink Fire Bro. BlueSledgeBroNSMBW.png|Blue Sledge Bro.|link=Blue Sledge Bro. Red Shuriken Bro - New Super Koopa Bros.png Shuriken Bro - New Super Koopa Bros.png SuperLeaf.png|Super Leaf (First Playable In Dry Bones Party 7)|link=Super Leaf Lightning Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lightning Bolt (First Playable In Dry Bones Party 5)|link=Lightning Bolt Coin - New Super Mario Bros.png|Coin (Previously Playable In Dry Bones Party 3)|link=Coin BulletBillWii.png|Bullet Bill (First Playable In Dry Bones Party 4)|link=Bullet Bill Wisp_Purple.png|Purple Wisp (appears in the ending, only playable in Free Play mode)|link=Purple Wisp Trivia Since this game is the Purple Wisp's first appearance, this is the first time for the Purple Frenzy to eat up Mario and his Mario Car. Category:Dry Bones Party Games Category:Wii Games Category:2006 Category:Party Games